1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a card read/write device enabling to effect write/read operation of data for a card such as IC card having electrodes on both surfaces thereof, especially to that having disconnection mechanism of electrode terminals interlocked with a card holding and interlocking mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art:
There have been conventionally proposed card read/write devices of this type.
U.S. Pat, No. 4,443,049 discloses a connector for portable objects such as credit cards comprising a casing having a card insertion opening, and a locker rotatably mounted so as to slide on a guide path wherein a tip end of the card inserted from the card insertion opening pushes a projection of the locker so that the locker is rotated at ridged lines of a ceiling in the casing whereby the electrodes of the card contact electrodes terminal of the locker.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-16386 discloses a device comprising an elastic member accumulating a discharging force by insertion of the card, a contact member for connecting electrode terminal of the contact member with an electrode of the card or disconnecting the electrode terminal from the electrode of the card with interlocking with the movement of the card, a lock mechanism for locking the card while the electrode of the card contacts the electrode terminals of contact members, a sensor for detecting that the card is inserted to a portion adjacent to a predetermined position of insertion, a holding means for holding the rear end of the inserted card by disengagement of the control lever, and a solenoid operated when the sensor detects the card for disengaging the control lever.
However, both the aforesaid U.S. Patent and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication execute the contact operation between the electrode of the card and the electrode terminal of the contact member by an insertion force of a card or discharge the card by a spring accumulating an energy or resilient force therein to thereby require a greater force for inserting the card which results in inferior operatability. Especially, there is a problem that the card having electrodes at both surfaces thereof requires greater force for insertion thereof.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-16386 discloses a device having a sensor for detecting the insertion of the card at an optimum, and a solenoid for holding the card by actuation thereof. However, according to this device, it takes more time from detection of the card by the sensor to contact of the electrode terminal with the electrode of the card so that there is a likelihood that the card is not kept in an appropriate position by movement of the card during that period. Hence, there is a problem that there is no assurance of contact between the the electrode and the electrode terminal.